


All the Single Ladies

by HkHk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles from my tumblr about sexy lesbians in League of Legends. Some are sexy. Some are somber. And some silly. [fate-bound.tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cass/Riven: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Cass/Riven  
> In the past, they were once lovers. But that was the past.

“Cass?”

Cassiopeia half turned, her arms wrapped around her body as if it were armor and it would protect her from the piercing gaze. The Noxian poster child had not changed much over the years, perhaps the years in Ionia had tempered the harsh lines along her face and shoulders.

“Riven.” It was difficult to spit out the name without a lisp. The years of where she would have men dancing before her with her skilled tongue was long over. It was difficult to adjust to this serpentine body, but at least she could spit acid into people’s faces.

Despite all the leaps and bounds she had made into her own self confidence she could not look at Riven. A long time ago she had seduced the young warrior, wanting to feel the dichotomy of strong arms and soft breasts against her skin. Cass was not disappointed. But that was a long time ago, before her transformation, before Riven had been declared KIA.

“How have you been?” Riven asked hesitantly, uncertain, her gaze maddeningly soft.

At first she wanted to spit at Riven, to demand that she get her eyes checked for how else has she been? Transformed, turned into something horrible, her beauty cursed away. No longer fit to be a Du Couteau. She could only serve Noxus in the Fields of Justice, melting enemies with her acid. At least, for once, she was able to match her sister’s military powers, to fight with her and sometimes against.

“Fine.” Cass stared at her manicured nails. She clung to all the habits she used to have, things she could still do, things that made her beautiful. “And you?”

“Same.”

Despite her outward appearance, Riven too seemed to have changed. There were more scars than the last time they had met, but her eyes burned with the same idealism, the passion that had awarded her the rune sword.

“How was Ionia?”

Whether or not Riven took offense was hard to tell. Before it took a few words and a coy whisper before the stoic warrior’s face turned red, embarrassed and nervous all at the same time. Now she just shrugged, hands by her side. “Strong.”

Cass slid forward, the floor cold against her scales. She could see Riven tracking her movements, waited for revulsion and finding nothing. There was no pity, there was no sadness or shame. What did Riven see? Did spending all that time with the goat-like Starchild dulled her ability to be surprised?

She stopped a foot away from Riven, her eyes level. “Before you called me beautiful.”

_Don’t make me beg._

“You still are.”

Her lips were a breath away, she could smell the scent of Ionia all over Riven. It was cloying, sweet, and telling.“I’m with someone now.” Riven breathed out, placing her hand along Cass’s cheek, warmth blossomed along her face.

“I know.”

Cass kissed her seeking for something, for the past, for absolution. Before when she would have savored the taste, made men beg for her touch, she was the one who clung on, desperate for what she used to have.

Riven breaks away first, a shadow of longing in her red eyes. A long time ago they used to be lovers, perhaps even friends. But that was in the past.


	2. Sion: Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven reminisces while burying Sion.  
> Inspired by Burials by Cinis

Its a bit about Riven’s thoughts about losing a superior. Someone who was stronger than her. 

The first time her captain acknowledged her strength, Riven felt something odd bubble in her chest. It was the same feeling she got when she graduated from the school of infantry. Dressed in her immaculate uniform with hundreds of others, standing before a crowd, chin tilted up. The crowd screamed when they appeared. Standing there with her comrades, the weeks of toil coming to an end there was only one feeling.

Pride.

The feeling brought back memories of screaming drill instructors, water logged boots and bruises on every part of her body. She could remember the distinct taste of blood in her mouth and throat when her ribs broke during training. A great deal of training consisted of hate and pain. The school of infantry wasn’t for the weak or with those with tiny hearts. But it is not the weak who suffer most, but those who have no courage or drive. Weakness can be driven out, beaten out. The Noxian army had no place for cowards. There could only ever be strength.

_Her captain was strong._

Sion was a tall man who swung a double headed axe called Chopper through the necks of men with one easy sweep. He was also capable of flooring most men with a single clap on the back. Sion also had no talent in sewing. Nor could he juggle axes no matter how many times he tried. Riven was sure he’d chop his hands off and then where would he be?

They lowered Sion into the muddy ground in a box that seemed almost too small for his large frame. Chopper was seated in his hands, his head stitched to his neck, black lines in a zig zag pattern. He barely resembled himself, the rot having set in, bubbles under his skin. Even the heavy rain couldn’t keep the stench down. The handkerchief tied over her nose and mouth helped.

The red haired messenger stood a long ways off, attempting to look menacing. It was no use, the pouring rain gave everyone the look of a drowned rat. Some more so than others. The muggy air played havoc with her hair. The swamps had an abundance of humidity, insects and moisture.

Originally she wanted to have a great pyre set up but that would only alert the Demacians to their location. Not to mention none of the wood would burn here, the air was too damp. They would have to get a mage to light it and there were no mages in her company.

A sharp pang traveled up from her chest. This was her company now. With the death of the previous captain, leadership falls onto her.

The wet squelch of boots on mud announced the assassin’s approach. A raven sat atop her gauntlet. In her other hand was a piece of crumpled paper. The assassin’s green eyes bored into her own. The wooden handle of the shovel dug into her palm, the tip dug into the mound. They had all pitched in to bury Sion and those who could not had watched from the sidelines, their limbs wrapped up in bandages.

“Dig him up.”

_Her captain was strong._


	3. Five things that never happened to Riven

5\. “I’m being deployed to Ionia.” She says this flatly to Darius. He merely nods, having already known. 

"Trust in Swain." Darius says, hefting his axe. "Do not trust Zuan."

She takes this all in and nods in reply. “I should probably move my things from your room, in case…” If she were to die. If her strength was not enough.

This illicit a long hard stare from the Noxian general. “Don’t.”

They resumed their sparring and the following day, Riven left with her company to Ionia. A year later she returned looking the same as always minus a few scars. 

4\. The throne was cold and pointy. Riven supposed the last ruler didn’t sit in the chair much. She leaned back, arms crossed. The air was thick with blood and bile. 

For once, Riven was at a loss as to what to do. She had changed Noxus, challenged those in charge and cut them down. No one can doubt her strength. But what now? What to do now? 

"If you stare any harder, still nothing will occur." The voice was like smooth velvet accompanied by the smell of smoke and lilac. "Congratulations, Grand General." 

The Matron of the Black Rose appeared from the shadow of the throne. She had tossed Swain aside as if he were a simple crippled old man with a bird fetish and followed the lead of the new Noxus. 

She sat on the arm of the throne, her staff in hand. “Now, let us talk business and debts.” 

3\. Riven knew it’d take some time to adjust to being in Ionia. Their customs were different as was their food. She tried, she really did and even with the help of Karma, Riven stuck out like a sore thumb. It didn’t help that she killed a lot of people. People tend to remember things like that.

Some weren’t brave enough to confront her. Some threw rocks. It was worse when people tried to forgive her. Like she was worth forgiving. Ghosts clung to her when she slept and phantoms picked at her when she was awake. 

"I should go." 

Karma looked up from pouring tea and placed it down. Ah, that got her attention. Usually tea pouring was very important. Another thing Riven didn’t understand. “I see.” 

"There’s a ship leaving port in a few days. From there…" Riven didn’t know where she could go. There were very few places that would accept Noxians. She couldn’t even go home. That was the most painful thing she ever had to accept. 

Karma nodded. She understood. She had spent more time with Riven than Irelia considered healthy. Then again, the Captain of the Guard wanted to kill the noxian. 

"Perhaps Piltover?" She suggested, mulling Riven’s options over. 

Riven considered it, staring at the empty tea cup. “Depends on what Miss Fortune wants. I’ll think about it.” 

2\. Katarina rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head. She couldn’t sleep and that pissed her off. The Riven shaped hole in her bed was making her lose sleep. When had she grown so dependent?When did it come to this?

Riven was probably waiting by the docks with her company, shivering while she lied in this nice warm bed. The thoughts bounced around in her head. Maybe the reason she couldn’t sleep was because a small part of her worried that this may be the last time she’ll ever see the soldier. 

She sat up and began to dress, swearing. Fine, she’ll go and see Riven before she departs. Maybe even sit there and wait with her. With the air of someone severely inconvenienced, Katarina traveled to the docks. 

There, Fury Company and a few others waited. Their gear all neatly lined up, the soldiers chatting softly to themselves. She spotted Riven at the front, her white hair a beacon among the dark colors. 

The Commander was staring at the star filled skies barely moving when she felt someone appear before her. Red filled her vision and before she could react, Katarina had grabbed her and dragged her onto the ground. Public displays of affection didn’t bother the assassin but it had bothered Riven. Katarina is a noble and there were rules about who mingles with who even in Noxus. It didn’t help that Katarina’s family was made of of assassins. 

Her arms reached up and around, pulling Katarina closer to her. Riven blinked and then breathed, a small smile on her face. “You came.” 

Katarina grumbled but didn’t reply, curled up against Riven. 

For a long time they just sat there, quietly. Riven stroked Katarina’s hair, no doubt lolling the red head to sleep. It was, when she was certain that Katarina had fallen asleep, that she spoke. “I’m going to marry you.” 

1\. Riven spun back, summoning her ki to stun her opponent. The assassin jumps back with a puff of smoke. They studied each other. It was only a few minutes ago that while on patrol, she had caught the red head trying to sneak into the private rooms of the Ionian elders. The Noxians were attempting to end the war through careful assassinations. 

"A pity you’re Ionian." She says, then she vanishes from view.

Riven barely manages to bring her sword up to catch the dagger from piercing her kidneys. One manages to stab her thigh and another her shoulder. A blow to her solar plexus winds her and she is suddenly on her knees. 

Then nothing. 

Riven wakes up, her hands bound to something. They were no longer at the Placidium. The assassin from before sat in front of her, bored. “You ruined two months of planning.” She said in a very bored tone. “Not that I care, it wouldn’t have worked. Too many guards. Might have ran into the zombie.”

Irelia, captain of the guard, and a walking dead woman. All Riven knew was that Irelia changed and that change was terrifying. It freaked her out. But she was thankful her friend was alive, in a sense. 

"Now, you’re going to tell me everything I want to know, or else." 

Looking into those glittering green eyes, Riven knew that the assassin wasn’t looking for answers. Just an excuse to stick her full of knives. 

"I’ll start, introduce myself…" Her lips pursed thoughtfully. "Katarina Du Couteau." 

"…..Riven." 

"Riven." Katarina repeated. "I heard that name before…" 

Riven jerked her head to the side just as a dagger embedded itself by her skull. Katarina had this absolutely obscene expression on her face. 

"Ah, yes. Riven. You killed my father." 

Wait. What?

0\. At first, it looked like their call for support was not heeded. Then she felt it, explosions rocking the ground and people alike. People were screaming, clawing at their skin. No. No. The melters had opened fired on them. 

Amid the screaming of her men and the screaming of the Ionians, Riven ran. She ran until she could no longer hear the screaming or feel the explosions. She ran and ran. It wasn’t until she stopped that she realized that some of the chemicals had gotten on her armor and were steadily eating through the metal. 

Riven looked at her sword, the pride of Noxus they said. She looked at the valley that she left behind. With a single movement she shattered the black runesword.


End file.
